One last mission
by EmilyXLiam4ever
Summary: Nikita, Michael, Alex, Sam, Birkoff, and Sonya come together for one last mission to save the world. Post 4x06
1. Chapter 1

_**One last mission**_

**A Nikita fanfiction**

**Brought to life by the strange subconscious of Emily (Me!)**

**NOW I KNOW NO ONE EVER READS THIS BUT PLEASE DO FOR YOUR BENIFIT!**

**This story takes place oh I don't know about 6 months after the finale of season 4. In this fanfiction Nikita and Michael are married and living the dream on a beach somewhere. They don't have any kids because... well no you will the discover the cause later in the story. Alex and Sam are dating and traveling the world going to human rights seminars, Alex is very publicly known as Alexandra Udinov and she is highly regarded for her work in stopping human trafficking. Birkoff and Sonya are currently the only Nikita team members still in the states. They are both world famous hackers working to give money to the poor, like robin hood and well his hot and smart girlfriend, robin hoodena. NOW that you have the long little intro onto the actual story! Enjoy, and constructive criticism is welcome! And BTW I don't care if you don't like my story because I sure as hell do! (On a little side note I swear a lot and be warned there will be sex!)**

* * *

"So?" Michael asked twisting his wedding ring around his ring finger nervously.

"Negative." Nikita replied slowly sitting on the edge of the bed.

Micheal sighed sadly,

"Nikki, it's OK we can try again -"

"No Micheal," Nikita said cutting him off, "I've been shot countless times and gone through heavy training for most of my life, my body just can't have a baby!"

Micheal took Nikita's hands and held them close to his heart,

"We have only been trying for 3 months, it could take years before we get pregnant."

Nikita looked up into Micheal's light green eyes and smiled,

"You're right, it could take years."

Michael gasped dramatically,

"What? Could you repeat that first part, you said I was..?"

Nikita slapped his shoulder playfully.

"An idiot." she replied laughing.

Micheal grinned and snapped his fingers,

"Damn I thought you said I was right!"

Nikita brushed her lips agents his and whispered,

"In you dreams baby"

Micheal growled and pulled Nikita closer to him,

"You're the only one in my dreams Nikki"

"I better be." The assassin said as her hands slowly wandered down Micheal's torso to the top of his pants.

Alex shook senator Greyson's hand as she accepted her award for freeing a brothel of 300

men,women,and children from Paul Wilkins. Wilkins was one of the largest leading human traffickers in the world until Alexandra Udinov reveled his operation to the Public. Alex and Sam then went in, unknown to the people, and took out him and his men. Senator Greyson smiled at Alex and allowed her to make her speech.

"I'm so great full that so many people were saved from such an evil man. I am glad Wilkins' operation was stopped and 341 people were freed! It's astonishing how -" Alex was cut off by a gun shot ringing out through the air. Sam sprinted the three feet to her side and pulled her to the ground. Two more shots were fired and then the the auditorium fell silent. Sam pulled Alex to her feet and covered his body with his as the rest of her guard raced to get Alex out of the building.

"Alex are you hit?" Sam questioned as the heiress was raced out of the back exit and to an awaiting black limo.

"No I'm good. The sniper had really bad aim. I was standing completely still for gods sake! And he still missed. I could have hit me in my sleep!"

Sam laughed and opened the door to the limo,

"You sure do like to rub that in don't you? I miss one time and you make fun of me for weeks!"

Alex lightly kissed Sam as the driver sped away from the building,

"Yeah, I do love shoving that fact in you're face when ever I get the chance."

Sam chuckled and turned to the ex Division agent sitting across from them.

"You had one job McLean! All you had to do was watch for snipers! But one was still able to take a shot at Alex! You're small McLean you would dissolve quickly."

Alex place her hand on Sam's broad chest and smiled at the shaking agent,

"Cole, just ignore him. You and your team did a fine job."

"Like hell." Sam mumbled under his breath.

Alex glared at her boyfriend before turning back to Cole,

"When we get back to the mansion Sam and you can talk further on the subject, Alright?"

Cole nodded knowing not to question Alex with Sam around. All of Alex's guards were ex Division agents in need of paying work, so they all knew Sam used to be a cleaner and could kill them quickly and easily. The Limo stopped outside Alex's large estate located in Washington D.C. Sam opened the door and held out his hand to Alex. Alex placed her hand in his and giggled as he offered her his arm.

"Ms. Udinov." Sam said using a very bad attempted at a Russian accent to say her last name.

Alex smiled and said,

"Thank you kind sir." as the pair started up towards the house.

"Seymour!" Sonya shouted as she stormed up the stairs.

"Yeah Hun!" Birkoff called to his girlfriend from his "Tech cave".

"I told you to stop leaving you undergarments in the living room!"

Birkoff groaned and reluctantly paused his video game.

"Sorry won't happen again."

Sonya through the underwear at Birkoff's face.

"You're right it won't happen again. Because next time I find a pair on my coffee table we won't have sex in there for a week!"

Birkoff gasped in disbelief,

"No babe if we can't do it on the couch where are we gonna do it after Tuesday night star wars marathons?"

Sonya crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eye brow at her boyfriend,

"In the bedroom, on the bed, like normal people."

Birkoff scoffed,

"You know I can't make it that far princess leia always gets me excited!"

Sonya rolled her eyes,

"Than maybe we won't have sex at all!" she threatened.

"No! Sonya I swear on all my tech that I will never leave my underwear on the coffee table ever again!"

Sonya smiled triumphantly and walked out of the room, she called over her shoulder as Birkoff turned back to his video game,

"Oh and Seymour?"

"What!" Birkoff shouted exasperated.

"Stop trying to beat my score on Halo!"

Birkoff glared over at the "Broad of scores" next to the flat screen T.V.

"Yeah I'll stop trying to beat you're Halo score it you stop trying to beat my call of duty score!"

"I've already beat it! Twice!" she called from the ground floor.

"Shit." Birkoff mumbled as he un-paused the video game and started button mashing randomly,

"We'll see how long that lasts." He grumbled.

* * *

**End of chapter one! I love Sonya and Birkoff! I was pissed she didn't show up in the last ep! I also love Alex and Sam! I loved them like before they were even met! OK any woo Review and all that jazz I love reading what you think! Any ideas or characters I should have make a cameo? And don't worry loyal Amanda lovers the wicked witch will come into play later! Nikita should have killed her! Amanda like needs to die! Until next time!**

**~Emily :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**One last mission**_

**A Nikita fanficton**

**Created by me (Emily!) at about 1 am last night**

**Did anyone else notice that rimes? One last mission a Nikita fanfiction? OK sorry about my crazy mind I'll get to the point. My sole reviewer (THANK YOU YOU ARE #1! like literally you are my first reviewer! Congrats!) asked if this was a Mikita or Nalex story and my answer is drum role please... NEITHER! My story is a Miklexamoffyada (Micheal, Nikita, Alex, Sam, Birkoff, Sonya, and Amanda) story! It doesn't have a sole 1+1=2 it is more of a all the characters post the last episode. But don't worry #1 reviewer it will have multiple Mikita and Nalex moments involved! Onto Chapter Two!**

* * *

Nikita awoke to the smell of smoke. On pure instinct she jumped out of bed grabbed the gun she secretly kept under her pillow and ran into the kitchen.

"Micheal!" she shouted keeping her gun raised and fanning smoke away from her face.

"I'm over here!" He replied.

There was so much smoke in the room if Nikita hadn't been a super assassin she wouldn't have known where "over here" was. She fallowed the sound of his voice to the place where their stove used to be located.

"Micheal what the hell?" Nikita angrily questioned Micheal.

"Well," He started, "Since we moved here neither of us has used the stove before."

"Yeah," Nikita said as she yanked open the sliding glass door, "That's because we both don't know how to cook."

Micheal chuckled as he opened another window,

"When we were living with the gang Alex, Sonya, and Sam always made the food." he stated.

Again Nikita said pissed the house was going to smell like a campfire,

"Because they all know how to cook. And we don't."

Micheal laughed,

"I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast and I thought I could make pancakes and well it didn't work"

Nikita slowly walked over to the stove to inspect the damage,

"Micheal," she said in astonishment, "How in the freaking hell did you manage to blow up the stove!"

Micheal shrugged and took a step away from Nikita's gun hand,

"I did really well in the demolitions unit in Division training." he said innocently.

Nikita sighed,

"Great now we are going to have to buy a new stove. Do we have any money left that the state gave us?"

Micheal shook his head as he pulled out two bowls and a box of lucky charms from a cabinet.

"No we spent it all last week on the boat."

"Oh yeah the boat." Nikita said remembering the $6,000 speedboat they had bought to try there hands at fishing.

"So no money?" Nikita said realization finally hitting her.

"No money." Micheal confirmed placing the bowl or cereal across from his wife.

"Now what?" Nikita asked slowly stirring her breakfast.

"We get jobs." Micheal said as he stuffed a spoon full of marshmallows into his mouth.

"You know," Nikita said smiling at Micheal devilishly, "We do just so happen to know someone who is filthy rich."

"Nikita." Micheal scolded, "We can't go asking Alex for money every time we blow up a stove."

Nikita frowned,

"No Micheal you blew up the stove so you get to find the money to replace it."

Micheal groaned as Nikita dumped more cereal into her already full bowl,

"That is so unfair! You know Alex is still angry that we eloped and didn't tell her! There is no way in hell she is just going to just give us money!"

Nikita laughed as she took a bite of her soggy cereal,

"Well then you better get creative Micheal boy because we need money."

Alex ducked as Sam through a punch toward her face. She thrust her leg into his gut and he stumbled back. He quickly regained his balance and kicked Alex's legs out from under her. She fell to her knees and Sam was just about to "Finish her off" but she grabbed his arm spun around and kneed him in the back. Sam fell face first onto the mat with his own arm wrapped around his neck and Alex's knee pinning him to the ground. He tapped out and Alex immediately let go. The two paused momentarily Sam struggled to catch his breath after getting the wind knocked out of him, again. Alex held her hand out to Sam and said jokingly,

"Wow beaten by a girl again and this is what the seventeenth time in a row?"

"Hahaha" Sam said dryly as he reached for Alex's hand.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him. He rolled over so he was laying on top of her. He smiled that boyish grin of his and lightly kissed Alex's lips,

"I win." Sam whispered.

Sam kissed her again and Alex deepened the kiss when suddenly he pulled away.

"Alex I love you." He said turning serious.

Alex's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her crystal blue eyes locked with his as she tried desperately to find something to say.

"Sam.." she said slowly, pushing him gently off of her.

Sam sat up and smiled apolitically at Alex,

"You don't have to say it back I just wanted you to know."

Alex shook her head her eyes never leaving Sam's.

"No Sam it's not that I don't...It's just every single person I say that to ends up dead or leaving me. Sean, My father, Thom, Nathan. I just don't want you to end up on that list."

Sam slowly crawled forward and wrapped his arms around Alex,

"Hey," he said softly forcing Alex to look up at him, "I will stay with you even when the sky starts falling I will never leave you and you know I'm pretty hard to kill. Alexandra Udionv I don't care If you say it or not I will always be here for you, I promise."

Alex smiled up at him and for a while they just sat looking into each others eyes. Alex leaned forward and brushed her lips gently across Sam's.

"I'm going to go shower." She said slowly pulling away from Sam.

Sam pulled her tighter to his chest and growled,

"Not unless I get to come with."

"Alright," She whispered into his ear turning him on.

Alex laughed as Sam swiftly stood still holding her and dashed out the door to the bathroom.

"Shadow Walker strikes again!" Sonya read from the newspaper.

"What?" Birkoff said rolling his chair over to the couch to look over Sonya's shoulder.

"It says here," Sonya said pointing to the article, "Shadow Walker robed millionaire Charles Dunn last night at noon of 40,000 dollars."

"No way." Birkoff said shaking his head, "At noon we were down at that computer store on Congreve boulevard."

Sonya nodded,

"I know that's why this is so strange."

Birkoff quickly scanned the rest of the article and said in disbelief,

"Someone is trying to pin this on me."

"Or," Sonya said, "Some other hacker wanted money and stole it from this guy and the public just decided to pin it on Shadow Walker the only know hacker to take money from the rich."

Birkoff nodded,

"Or someone is trying to pin this on me."

Sonya groaned as Birkoff Dashed up the stairs to his computer lab.

"Way to jump to worst case senior Seymour." The British computer geek mumbled as she fallowed Birkoff to the in home operations.

* * *

**OK 2 chapters in one day... I'm on winter break right now so don't expect much more of two in one day after it ends. Sorry for so little Sonya and Birkoff action. I began typing this up at like midnight and now it's almost 2 so I kinda gave up. Don't worry only maybe one more chapter of the group split into pairs soon they will be together again! Who else loves Alex and Sam because I sure do! I find Alex hard to write for because she has been through so much in her short life. I knew she wouldn't say it back right away it might take one near death experience for Alex to see how much she truly loves Sam... SHIT I just accidentally gave something away I'm just going to stop now before I say any more. Good night or rather good morning. Signing off.**

**~Emily :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**One last mission**_

**A Nikita fanficton**

**Imagined up by the one and only Emily (Me!)**

**OK so my close friend told me he didn't understand the whole "Alex's security team is all ex Division" And I am here to clear that up for you! The ex agents (NOT THE DIRTY 30) were given a small account of money to get them started. But as you saw last chapter Micheal and Nikita are also having money problems. So I thought Alex should help, because that is just who she is, and have a bunch of the very best protecting her ass (even though she doesn't need it). Oh and Birkoff and Sonya are in a very happy relationship, they love each other very much it may not seem like it now but trust me they do. OK so onto Chapter 3!**

Nikita flipped idly through the T.V channels not really paying attention. Micheal was in the bed room trying to find a way to return the boat.

"Please sir you don't understand.." Micheal begged.

"No sir I have told you already no refunds." The manager said obviously annoyed at Micheal's constant pestering.

"But." Micheal said as he heard the dial tone indicated the manager hung up.

"God damn it!" Micheal shouted tossing the phone into Nikita's lap, "Now you get to call Alex and beg for money."

Nikita turned to look at Micheal,

"Nope, you blew up the stove in the first place, so you get to get the money."

Micheal collapsed onto the cushion next to Nikita and snatched the remote from her hand.

"You're evil." He mumbled as he began flipping through the news channels.

Nikita smiled wickedly and turned to the T.V.

"I know."

The two sat, just enjoying each others company when the headline "Russian Heiress Shot At" popped up at the bottom of the screen. The couple glanced at each other before turning their attention back to the television. The news reporter shuffled his papers around then began reading,

"Last night Alexandra Udinov was shot at during her award ceremony. The witnesses say 3 shots were fired at the young Russian heiress. It is unknown if she was injured during the attack. In other news how to tell if your cat is planing to murder you."

Nikita muted the T.V and turned to Micheal,

"Did you here that?" she asked.

"Yeah I read it in the paper this morning. I'm sure Alex is okay Nikita." Micheal tried to comfort.

"No not that," Nikita said, "Alex used to always invite me to her award ceremonies. She didn't even call."

Micheal handed Nikita the phone and said,

"While you talk to Alex about this, make sure to ask about the money."

Nikita glared at Micheal as she took the phone from his hand and quickly walked onto the back patio. Nikita slowly typed in the memorized number for Alex's personal phone and waited. It rang twice before it was answered.

" Hello?" Alex said her calm voice immediately soothing Nikita's nerves.

"Hey Alex!" Nikita said glad to talk to her best friend again.

"Oh, Nikita, Hey what's up?"

"Well uh," Nikita said not really knowing what to say, "I just saw on T.V that someone tried to kill you. Are you OK?"

"Yeah Nikita I'm fine." Alex said, "So do you need something? You only call when you need money. What exploded this time?"

Nikita laughed awkwardly,

"Uh no I just wanted to say Hi, sorry I wasn't there to help."

"No it's alright you weren't needed I have it covered. well I'm really busy right now. Talk soon. Bye" Alex quickly hung up before Nikita could respond.

"Bye." Nikita whispered into the phone knowing Alex has already disconnected the call.

Nikita walked back into the house and set the phone back down in it's cradle.

"Micheal," Nikita whispered, "I think Alex hates me."

Micheal chuckled,

"She doesn't hate you Nikita, She could never hate you." He slowly slid his arms around Nikita's waist,

"Maybe she just couldn't talk."

Nikita shook her head,

"No she sounded like she didn't want to talk to me."

Micheal kissed Nikita's neck and whispered,

"Call her in a few days. I promise everything will be okay."

"Yeah." Nikita responded more worried about her friends strange behavior then anything.

They stood in silence, Nikita wondering what could make Alex act so distant and Micheal wondering why Nikita was so worried. The phone ringing brought each of them back into reality.

"See that's probably her now." Micheal stated as Nikita reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Nikita said as she answered the phone.

"Hello, This is president Spencer I'm calling to speak to Nikita and Micheal about an issue we are currently having."

Nikita's jaw dropped as she stared at Micheal,

"It is the president." she whispered.

Micheal's eyes widened as he realized why the president was calling them,

"The country, The world needs your help." the president of the united states said to the two ex agents.

"Sam! Oh my god Sam!" Alex screamed as Sam pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

He trusted in to Alex twice more before cumming himself. Alex screamed in pleasure as she reached her sweet release. The two stood together under the steaming hot water as they both came down from the high. Sam slowly set Alex down on her feet keeping a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She leaned her head back agents his chest as the warm water washed over her chest.

"So." Sam whispered, "Why didn't you tell Nikita the president called you today?"

Alex groaned as she turned off the shower and got out ,

"I just didn't really want to talk to her at the moment, we were kinda in the middle of something."

Sam chuckled as he remembered Alex jumping out of their "session" to answer her phone. The blond watched in fascination as Alex dried her long light brown hair. He smiled when he caught a glimpse of her butterfly tattoo at the base of her neck. She wrapped a light blue towel around her middle and tossed a navy blue one over to Sam. He caught the towel and smiled at Alex. She smiled back and kissed him passionately before exiting the bathroom. He grinned as her fallowed her into the master bedroom to most likely have sex again.

"The tunnels." Birkoff mumbled to himself, "We save the world but we still have to use the tunnels to get into the white house. How messed up is that?"

Sonya chuckled at Birkoff's ranting as she began powering down her computer.

"Seymour you know civilians can't just walk into the white house with out the press finding out."

Birkoff rolled his eyes dramatically,

"I know it's just that the tunnels smell!"

Sonya laughed as she lightly kissed Birkoff's cheek,

"I'll bring an air freshener."

Birkoff smiled lovingly at his girlfriend,

"That is one of the reasons I love you, you're always thinking about how to make crappy situations better."

Sonya smiled at Birkoff as she stood up from her desk,

"That's what I'm here for."

Birkoff stood and kissed Sonya again,

"I so love you." Birkoff said putting an extra emphases on the word so.

"And I love you." Sonya replied taking Birkoff's hand.

The two computer geniuses gazed into each others eyes before packing up their equipment and leaving their house to catch the only available flight from New York to D.C to meet the president for One Last Mission

**Alrighty readers chapter 3 is done. Now in-case you didn't understand what this chapter was about I'll explain, this was the teams reaction to finding out that they would never truly be out of the fight. Please please please review! they make me update faster! Next chapter will be up later today (If I'm not busy) or tomorrow.**

**~Emily :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**One Last Mission**_

**A Nikita fanfiction**

**Completely written by your loving author (Me!) **

**Ok my second reviewer pointed out to me that my story was rated M. IT WAS NEVER SOPOST TO BE! I had it rated at T! My close friend must have changed it while I was down stairs. He is my proof reader, I'm now extremely mad at him right now so he isn't going to proof read this chapter so please excuse any spelling mistakes you might see. OK sorry enough of my personal shit back to the topic at hand, My story! I did not really like last chapter...Sad to say it but I kinda hated it. That's why this chapter shall live up to my very high standers of awesome! Onto chapter 4!**

* * *

Nikita held Micheal's hand tightly as they walked through the musty tunnel leading to the underground entrance to the white house.

"This is so creepy." Nikita whispered.

Micheal chuckled and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze,

"It's alright the door is just up ahead."

The two walked for another moment before they were just able to hear someone arguing.

"Birkoff!" Nikita said her face lighting up at seeing nerd for the first time in six months.

Nikita and Micheal jogged the rest of the way to door.

"Are you kidding me!" Birkoff exclaimed extremely frustrated, "The president herself invited us here! How the hell are we not on the list?"

The man looked down at the list and then back up at Birkoff,

"Sorry sir but no one is on the list today. The president is having a private meeting."

Birkoff through his hands up in the air,

"We're in the meeting!"

The man shrugged,

"The meeting started -"

Sonya cut him off,

"twenty minutes ago, we've noticed."

Nikita and Micheal walked around the corner at that moment.

"We like to make a fashionable entrance." Nikita joked.

Birkoff sighed in relief,

"Thank god you're here. Theses men are complete dumb asses."

Nikita hugged Birkoff briefly,

"Careful Nerd, we don't need you to get shot by the secret service now do we?"

Micheal smiled as Nikita walked over to the door and smiled at the guard,

"Hi, I'm Nikita Mears and that is my husband Micheal and our friends Birkoff and Sonya. We are here for the meeting with the president."

The man must have recognized Nikita's name because the door buzzed and slowly opened. Birkoff crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest and walked into the security room glaring at the man as he passed.

Micheal, Nikita, Birkoff, and Sonya were all pat down and scanned for any concealed weapons. Finding none the secret service let the four continue to the conference room. They were lead to a sitting area where the president was waiting talking to Alex and Sam.

"What!" Birkoff yelled, "How come they got to go in through the front door?"

Alex laughed,

"The press thinks we are having lunch because Kathleen wanted to personally congratulate me on my success."

President Spencer stood and addressed the rest of the group,

"Now that you're all here I think it's time to get down to business."

The president took her seat again as the others sat around the room in the various chairs and couches. Nikita took a seat on Alex's other side and Micheal sat down in an arm-chair next to Nikita. Birkoff and Sonya sat on the presidents left closest to the windows on a loveseat. The president put a silver briefcase on the table and opened it.

"Amanda has escaped." She said flatly.

No one moved. No one breathed. Everyone just stared blankly at Nikita waiting for her reaction. But no one was expecting what happened next.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 4-5

_**One last mission**_

**A Nikita Fanfiction**

**Written by the writer (Me!) who very much loves reviewers!**

**We are going to jump right into part 2! Warning this could be the last chapter for a few days! I know sad face :( But recently my laptop hasn't wanted to connect to the internet. So I'll post this chapter today and I'll work on chapter 5 at my boyfriends house (Even though I am still mad at him about the rating thing) I love my story more than my anger! Onto chapter 4.5!**

* * *

Nikita laughed. She laughed so hard she couldn't breath. Everyone looked at the laughing assassin in fear.

"I think she's lost it." Birkoff whispered to Sonya.

Micheal glared at Birkoff and he looked away from Micheal's dark eyes quickly,

"Nikita." Micheal whispered, "Are you okay?"

Nikita took a few deep breaths before finally managing to gain control of herself.

"I'm sorry." Nikita giggled briefly before saying, "Sorry. It's just... Never mind."

Still no one spoke. The president slowly slid the brief case over to Nikita and said,

"She sent me this. It's only open because it's the policy when ever something is sent to the white house."

Nikita nodded, still smiling. As she took the folder out of the case. She pulled it open and shook out the contents. Three single pictures fell to the table. The first was an image of Micheal, in their house serving cereal for breakfast after the "explosion". The thing that scared Nikita the most was the red dot shining like a demons eyes on the center of his head. The smile fell from Nikita's face as she look at the other two photos. One was of Birkoff holding a pair of underwear talking to Sonya with the dot at the base of his head. The last was of Alex at her award ceremony with the same red dot centered on her forehead.

"What the.." Micheal hissed as he snatched the photo of himself up and examined it closely, "This was taken yesterday!"

Birkoff slowly picked up his photo and exclaimed hesitantly not truly believing himself,

"There is no way someone of Amanda's would send us a picture. Amanda would kill us right away just to torture Nikita."

Alex flipped the picture of herself over and said,

"This was Amanda."

Nikita leaned over the back of Alex's picture and read,

"Hello Nikita, It's been awhile. I haven't scene you since you locked me away and through away the key. I just thought you should know when I said I had people who would look for me I wasn't kidding. But this note isn't for you It's for Alex!"

Everyone turned to look at Alex. The Russian shrugged and finished reading where Nikita left off,

"Alexandra, I'm wondering if you have told Nikita you're little secret yet? I'm sure you haven't but I thought I'd ask. Anyway I was sorry to here about you're old friend, I promise it wasn't due to my handi work. You should watch your back Alexandra, a lot of people wish to see you dead. Take care we will talk soon I'm sure of it! Love Amanda." Alex finished the note darkly practically spitting out Amanda's name.

Alex and Sam shared a quick look before the heiress turned to face her mentor.

"What little secret?" Nikita questioned.

Alex shrugged,

"I don't know Nikita, Amanda likes to lie. This is probably just another one of her tricks."

Nikita looked at Alex skeptically but she didn't have time to push the matter more. The bomb exploding pretty efficiently stopped any further talk of the subject.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUHHHH! Cliffy! I know I know! You most be angry because I know I am! How could Amanda! Escaping from prison the little bitch. I will get into that soon I promise. But now you see why all the other chapters were needed! The moments were all leading up to the big bang! Bad joke sorry couldn't help myself! OK until later! Please please please review! I love seeing that little number go up! Any thoughts on Alex's little secret? Wink Wink ;) _review _your thoughts please! It WILL make me update faster I promise!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**One last mission**_

**A Nikita fanfiction**

**Written by Me (Emily!) and my awesome boyfriend (Liam!)**

**Chapter 5 is here! I know I left you with a major cliffhanger last chapter so I tried to get this one out as fast as my connection would let me. Chapter 4.5 was finished yesterday but fanfiction wouldn't let me update anything! So I give you chapter 4.5 and chapter 5 today! (Just pretend there was a day in between!) Anyway my forth reviewer asked is the attempt to kill Alex had anything to do with Amanda's escape. My answer is...KINDA! It did play a tiny part and you must know that after reading chapter 4.51 But anyway onto chapter 5!**

The explosion tossed Micheal and Nikita into the president and the three adults crashed into the doors leading to the actual official conference room. They landed on the mahogany table and the force of all three people hitting it hard at the same time caused the front two legs to snap in half. Alex was flung into a cement column smacking her head on it so hard in left a crack in the foundation. Birkoff, Sonya, and and Sam were showered in glass curtsy of the floor to ceiling windows they had been next to. Nikita looked around the demolished and fiery conference room slowly trying to spot Micheal,

"Micheal!" she croaked.

The room was silent for one agonizing long second, she tried again,

"Micheal!"

"Here." Micheal's voice called from the side of the table.

Nikita fell from the table and crawled to Micheal.

"Oh my god Micheal." She whispered in complete shock.

Micheal was laying on the ground with a piece of wood sticking out of his arm. Nikita quickly pulled off her battered jacket and tied it just above the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

"Micheal you're going to be alright. Just hold still I'm going to go find everyone else."

Micheal being as stubborn as he is used his good arm to push himself into a sitting position.

"Just pull it out Nikita, I'll be fine."

Nikita shook her head quickly,

"It could have punctured an artery or -"

"Just pull it out." Micheal said.

Nikita sighed and reluctantly wrapped her hand around the piece of wood. But before she could pull Sonya's worried voice shouted,

"Alex! Alex! Are you alright? Alex!"

Nikita climbed to her feet and carefully made her way into the sitting room. She found Sonya, Sam, and Birkoff hovering over an unconscious Alex. Micheal stumbled into the room after his wife the president at his side.

"Is everyone alright?" President Spencer asked holding her right arm close to her chest. Nikita sat down beside her friends and checked Alex's pulse,

"She's alive!" Nikita said in relief.

Sam let out a huge breath and gathered Alex up in his arm supporting her head carefully.

"We need to leave." He said looking around the room, "In case the support beams give out. We don't need the ceiling falling on us too."

"Yeah let's go." Birkoff agreed pulling Sonya to her feet.

Nikita quickly went to Micheal's side and wrapped her arm around his waist. The couple walked past the brief case and Amanda had sent. Nikita paused to shove the pictures in it. She closed it and picked it up slowly. Micheal looked deep into Nikita's eyes and said,

"Lets get out of here."

A dozen ambulances and firetrucks were parked outside the front door of the white house when The group managed to escape the burning home of the president. The police where slowly but surely pushing the press further and further back from the emergency vehicles trying to give them some space to breath. Which was a joke since none of them could breath anyway. Six EMT's rushed to the presidents side and whisked her away to one of the ambulances. Four more cane and practically had to rip Alex out of Sam's arms. Micheal was loaded in to one of the vehicles next and Nikita climbed in with him. They sped away from the white house towards the hospital, the entire ride one of the EMT's was attempting to check Nikita over but she wouldn't let him.

"I'm fine." Nikita said swatting the air mask away again.

"No ma'am you inhaled a lot of smoke while you were inside. I would feel better if -"

Nikita hissed angrily at the man,

"I'll feel better once that stick is out of my husbands arm."

Micheal chuckled and said to Nikita,

"Nikki just take the mask please."

Nikita groaned but she took the mask and placed it over her mouth. The oxygen filled her lungs quickly and she immediately felt better. She took a few more deep breaths before pulling it away from her face and saying to Micheal,

"How did Amanda manage to get a bomb into the white house?"

Micheal shook his head slowly,

"I've been trying to figure it out and nothing makes sense. The letter on the back of Alex's picture, the sniper shots of our faces, the bomb, and Amanda's escape. They all don't seem connected!"

Nikita pulled the mask up to her face again and took another gulp of the fresh air,

"They must be connected. This is Amanda we're talking about."

Micheal nodded agreeing with his wife,

"They must be I just can't figure out how."

Micheal and Nikita were released about an hour and a half later and the first people they ran into was Birkoff and Sonya,

"Seymour maybe you should rest. You can look through the security tapes later." Sonya tried to reason with her boyfriend.

"No! There is no time to relax! Amanda almost killed us! She needs to be found!"

Birkoff said as he began typing furiously on his keyboard.

"Seymour you just had a eight inch piece of glass removed from you side. You need to rest so you don't reopen your stitches."

"Listen to your girlfriend Nerd." Nikita said sternly.

Birkoff pointed over at Micheal and Nikita standing over in the doorway,

"Micheal just had a giant piece of wood taken out of his shoulder! Why does he still get to walk around?"

Micheal flexed his shoulder slowly,

"Because Birkoff, It wasn't that deep." he said.

Birkoff rolled his eyes.

"Fine whatever. But when the doctor comes in to release me I'm leaving alright?"

Sonya took Birkoff's hand and squeezed lightly,

"Alright. You can go when the doctor says." she kissed Birkoff lightly, "But not a second before."

Nikita pointed over at a chair and commanded,

"Micheal sit. I'm going to go find Alex."

Micheal nodded still a little dizzy from the pain killers and sat in his designated chair. Nikita kissed him lightly before leaving the room to go find Alex.

"Uh hello." Nikita said to the receptionist, "I'm looking for Alexandra Udinov. Could you point me in the direction of her room?"

The lady looked up and said,

"Are you family?"

Nikita nodded and said,

"Yeah I'm family."

The lady leaned over the desk and pointed down the hall and said,

"She is in room 146. Just fallow the screaming and you should get there."

Nikita raised an eye brow at the nurse and said,

"Screaming?"

The lady nodded and looked back down at her computer screen.

"Yep."

Nikita shrugged and started down the way the nurse had pointed. Not even a second later she heard Alex scream. Nikita's eyes widened and she sprinted down the hall. The assassin came to a stop outside of room 146. She pushed the ex division agent out of the way and barged in.

"Alex!" she yelled.

The twenty-two year yelled at Sam,

"NO! SAM AND JUST STOP ASKING OAKY! I'LL TELL THEM WHEN IT'S RELEVENT TO THE SITUATION!"

"ALEX!" Sam screamed back, "THEY SHOULD KNOW THAT -"

Sam was cut off by Alex's shoe hitting him in the head.

"Ow!" Sam grumbled rubbing the back of his head, "What was that for?"

Alex looked over at the door where Nikita was standing.

"Hey Nikita," Alex said smiling falsely, "What's up?"

Nikita looked between Sam and Alex,

"I just came down to see if you were alright?" Nikita said to Alex.

Alex nodded,

"I'm good Nikita."

Nikita turned to Sam,

"Are you two okay?" she asked pointing between the two.

"Yeah," Alex lied, "We were just.. talking some stuff out."

"See you later." Nikita mumbled turning quickly to leave the room.

Nikita walked into Birkoff's hospital room slowly. The computer geek was, with Sonya's help, putting on his pants.

"Hey guys." Nikita said gaining the room's attention instantly.

"Yeah?" Micheal asked his wife.

"I think Alex and Sam are hiding something. Something Huge." She announced.

This chapter was co-written by me and Liam. After re-reading it I will never want to make the mistake again. But he begged, so I let him help. I really really LOVE! All the reviews I'm so grateful! Please keep going! OK love you all so so so much! REVIEW!

**~Emily :)**

**(~Liam :P)**


	7. Chapter 6

_**One last mission**_

**A Nikita fanfiction**

**Typed by the one and only Emily! (Me!)**

**Hey guys! Now please don't be mad at how extremely omg late this is... I have this big project due in school and I haven't had time to write this. Sorry I've been MIA I'll do better I promise! Just I need your kind and reassuring words to keep me going! So please please review! OK on to chapter...(wait what chapter is this 6? 7? Wow I really need to get back into this story) Onto chapter ?**

"What do mean Alex is hiding something?" Micheal asked.

Shrugging Nikita replied, "I don't know but I think Amanda knows."

"Knows what?" Sam asked walking into the room.

"Uh nothing!" Birkoff lied, "Nikki was just talking about the explosion."

Sam looked around the room skeptical and said,

"Sure whatever. But anyway Alex has a place in D.C. If you want you can stay there. Alex and I will be leaving at the end of the week. She has some speech to give in Africa."

"Thank you Sam." Sonya said smiling, "Tell Alex I hope she feels well soon. We need all the help we can get if we are going to find Amanda."

Sam smiled and hurried out of the room.

"Smooth Nerd." Nikita hissed, "Very convincing."

"Sorry! Owen- er I mean Sam scares the shit out of me. I'm still scared he is going to chop me up and feed me to Alex's sharks or something."

"Sharks!" Nikita gasped.

Sonya chuckled,

"Yes. Her two sharks. She got them as a gift. Mikita and Salex are very sweet."

Micheal reached for Nikita's shaking hand,

"Hey, if Alex is hiding something she'll tell you when shes ready."

Nikita met Micheal's bright eyes and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face,

"Yeah your right. She'll tell us when shes ready."

"Alex just tell them!"

Sam said to his girlfriend.

"No," Alex said stubbornly, "Nikita will hate me forever!"

"Alex," Sam sighed, "You have been pushing Nikita further and further away. Please tell her. She won't be angry. Maybe a little upset at first but she will understand I promise."

"No Sam, this is unforgivable!" Alex said close to tears.

Sam wrapped his arms around Alex and whispered into her hair,

"You told me what two weeks after? I wasn't mad, Nikita won't be either."

Alex burred her face in Sam's light gray t-shirt,

"This is different! This would be so much worse for Nikita than it was for you!"

Sam slowly pulled away so he could look into Alex's eyes,

"How? How is this different? Why would it be worse?"

"Because Sam!" Alex shouted. The heiress paused than whispered, "It's worse because your best friend hasn't been working with your arch enemy for the last four months!"

Sam sighed and brushed a stray tear off of Alex's cheek.

"Just because you have been talking to Amanda doesn't mean you have been working with her."

Alex shook her head slowly more tears escaping and dripping down her cheeks,

"But Sam Yuri is dead! The council appointed me the new head of Zetrov! Zetrov is what helped get Amanda out of jail in the first place!"

"Only to help catch one of her former associates!" Sam countered, "Amun set off the bomb in the white house today not Amanda. She's still at the safe house in Europe. Just tell Nikita about Amun Tafar, then maybe they will stop hunting Amanda."

Alex closed her eyes tightly,

"Nikita will never stop hunting Amanda. She killed Ryan!"

"If Nikita Knew." Sam started but Alex cut him off,

"No Nikita will never know. She doesn't need my problems added onto her plate. So please just let it go Sam I'm begging you please."

Sam nodded and pulled Alex close to his chest and held her.

"I won't tell her anything. I'll stop asking okay." The former solder mumbled, "She will never know about the man who killed her parents."

**OK good secret? Bad secret? I loved it! And who ever said something about Alex being pregnant, that's what I wanted you to think! *Evil laugh* but Who else is like addicted to Paramore right now? I am! best band ever! Sorry about shortness that this chapter is, I really am but it's late and I still have to finish my project! So please complain about it in a review! I want to see that number go up please! Love you all watch a lot of T.V eat McDonald's every night! PEACE AND LOVE YOUR LOVING WRITER**

**~Emily :)**

**(Please don't forget to review! 3 )**


	8. Chapter 7

**One last mission**

**A Nikita fanfiction**

**Written for my viewers by me (Emily!)**

**Hey guys. My grandmother died last night so I couldn't finish this one until today. So yeah... But anyways I'm alive which is good. So I'm typing this up with my left hand so please excuse spelling and gamer and just like awful writing I have a _super_ terrible headache. Did you know I really love reviews? Well I really really do! So please take the time to comment your thoughts! Anyway enough begging, Onto chapter 7!**

* * *

Alex was discharged from the hospital the next day. They gave her medication for her headache and Nikita immediately "confiscated" them,

"Nikita you don't have to do that I'm fine." Alex said reaching for the pills, "You know I won't take them."

Nikita shoved the orange bottle in her coat pocket and turned to face Alex,

"I'm just being cautious Alex. It's nothing personal."

Rolling her eyes Alex mumbled under her breath,

"I think it is personal."

The Russian slowed her pace and fell into step beside her boyfriend,Sam.

"Nikita took my pain pills." She grumbled.

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders and chuckled,

"Alex she's just looking out for you."

"Yeah whatever." Alex sighed and leaned into Sam chest and closed her eyes. Her head really hurt.

Micheal raised his shoulder and winched.

"Ow." he hissed.

Nikita came up behind him and pulled the door to Alex's limo open,

"You want something for that?" She asked pulling the drugs out of her jacket, "They gave Alex some pretty strong stuff for her head. They should work for your shoulder."

Micheal shook his head and climbed into the car after Nikita,

"Nah, I'll be okay." He replied.

Nikita nodded and carefully leaned into Micheal,

"I'm worried Micheal." She whispered.

"Why?" The ex division agent asked his wife.

"I'm worried next time Amanda sets off a bomb we all won't make it out alive. I'm worried for you Alex, Nerd, Sam, Sonya. Hell I'm even worried for myself. Amanda's going for blood and I don't think we can stop her. We lost Ryan last time we went up agents Amanda. I couldn't handle that again."

Micheal lightly kissed Nikita head and sighed,

"Amanda will pay. She won't hurt any of us again. I won't let her."

Nikita lightly squeezed Micheal's hand,

"I love you." the assassin whispered.

"I love you too." Micheal said leaning down and kissing Nikita's lips.

The two only broke apart when Birkoff cleared his trout. The computer genius was standing outside the car door, leaning heavily on Sonya,

"Uh if you guys are done with the make out session I would love to sit down."

Micheal and Nikita smiled at each other and quickly scooted over. Sonya lowered Birkoff into the backseat and he grunted in discomfort. Sonya slid in next and closed the door.

"Wait," Nikita said pointing at the cars darkly tinted window, "What about Alex and Sam?"

Sonya shrugged and she helped Birkoff get comfortable,

"Alex said they would meet us there. She said something about one of her bodyguards. She gave me the key and said to make ourselves at home."

Birkoff reached for the small piece of silver and laughed,

"No she gave me the key."

Sonya rolled her eyed at her boyfriend,

"Alright Seymour whatever you say."

Nikita quickly kissed Micheal and opened the door she was sitting next to,

"I'll stay with them."

Nikita jumped out of the limo and waved. She shut the door and jogged over towards Alex and Sam.

"Alright, thank you."Alex paused and listened to the doctor, "No he had no family. Cremation is fine." She switched the phone over to her other ear and wrote a phone number down on her hand, "Sure okay. Bye."

Alex hung up her phone and shoved it back into her pocket.

"Cole's dead?" Sam asked.

Alex nodded,

"The doctor said he must have been standing on top of the bomb when it went off.

"Poor kid." Sam whispered.

Alex sighed,

"He was a good man."

Not seeing Nikita coming up behind them Sam said to Alex,

"Are we heading to Europe or Russia? We would have to go soon because Ama -"

He was cut off by Nikita saying,

"Europe? Russia? Why are you leaving? We have to find Amanda and stop her."

Alex and Sam looked at each other and Alex stepped up to make up the lie,

"Well I have a speech to make in France and Zetrov has a gala they would like me to attend. Sam was just asking which we were going to first."

Nikita crossed her arms over her chest,

"Sam said you were leaving for Africa later in the week. Why would you go to France?"

Alex put on her best poker face and said,

"It was just recently scheduled. My assistant likes to over book me."

Nikita nodded believing Alex for the time being,

"So why didn't you guys leave in the limo?" Nikita questioned.

Sam responded,

"One of the guard was killed in the explosion we were just taking care of the details."

Nikita glanced between the two. She knew they weren't telling her something.

"Well we should go soon. Birkoff is probably planing to eat all of your junk food." Nikita joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Alex laughed, "He better not touch my Cheetos."

The three started out of the hospital parking lot towards another one of Alex's private cars.

Looking over at her best friend Nikita saw a look she had only seen on Alex once before. Alex was shameful. Nikita remembered that exact same look when Alex had told her she had relapsed. Nikita reached into her pocket and wrapped her hand around the bottle of pills. Nikita knew they needed to have a long talk, and they needed to do it soon before Alex's "secret" got them all killed.

* * *

**The end! Please review! Please please please? I love you all so much! Listen to Paramore and watch Bones! (Friday ay 7!) Next chapter will be out soon I promise! **

**~Emily :)**


	9. Chapter 8

_**One last mission**_

**A Nikita fanfiction**

**Written by a very emotionally drained mwa (Emily!)**

**SO my 13th reviewer (My lucky # is 13!) The powers that be must be on your side number 13 because... HERES CHAPTER 8! I'm glad you demanded another chapter and because you reviewed (what I have been begging for like the last 3 chapters!) I'm going to continue on with this story I won't give up! So please listen to a tale I'm about to tell staring Nikita and Alex as they fight to discover the truth. ONTO CHAPTER 8!**

"Hey Alex?" Nikita called softly as she knocked on her best friends bedroom door.

No response. Nikita took a deep breath twisted the handle and opened the door. Nikita was a little more then shocked to find the room empty.

"Alex?" She called again.  
The Russian had retired to bedroom hours ago claiming she had a headache. Nikita wandered around the room poking around Alex's personal belongings searching for anything that might hint at where Alex had disappeared to. The room was so "un-Alex" nothing was really personal. It was all just expensive cloths and ugly art the heiress had bought to fill the empty space. The only thing that actually belonged to Alex was a small picture frame containing a picture of the two friends outside the long demolished beach house standing in front of the bright blue water. The assassin smiled at the memory. The picture was taken when they were all happy, when finding Amanda wasn't the first thing on their minds, that day they were all care-free and enjoying the warm weather. Nikita smiled and placed the frame back down on the nightstand. She was just about to leave the room when she came upon a small box sticking out from under the massive king sized bed. Looking over her shoulder Nikita bent down and slowly picked it off the ground. It was a simple box nothing to extravagant unlike the room she was currently snooping around in. Nikita looked over her shoulder towards the door making sure she was alone before prying the lid off.

Alex stood on the balcony looking out over the land as the suns last rays turned everything a peaceful light golden color. She sucked in a large breath of fresh air and closed her eyes. For a moment Alex could relax, the tension fell off her shoulders like a ton of bricks and for the first time in months she felt as though she could actually breath. Her moment of clarity was cut short by the sound of Nikita's voice.

"ALEX!" Nikita called tossing the box back onto the bed, "ALEX!"

The Russian hurried into her bedroom, gun drawn,

"What Nikita? Whats wrong?" She demanded searching the room for the threat.

"Alex." Nikita whispered.

Alex turned to face her mentor her eyes finally landing on the box.

"No Nikita it's not what you think!" Alex tried to defend herself, she knew exactly what Nikita was thinking.

"NO ALEX THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I THINK!" Nikita shouted, "YOU HAVE BEEN USING AGAIN!"

Alex's eyes traveled towards the box before they immediately snapped up to Nikita after her accusation.

"WHAT!" Alex hollered back setting the gun down so she wouldn't get tempted to shoot Nikita, again,

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Alex began but Nikita cut her off,

"YOU'RE USING AGAIN ALEX!"

Alex's eyes burned with rage, all she could see was red. How dare she accuse her of using again when she didn't even notice the last time!

"NIKITA I'M NOT USING AGAIN!" Alex screamed, "THEY AREN'T MINE!"

But Nikita was to upset to hear Alex,

"AFTER EVERY LITTLE TRAGITY YOU ALWAYS RESERT BACK TO DRUGS! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TALK ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON FOR ONCE AND STOP TURNING INTO THE BABY I HAVE TO RISK MY ASS TO SAVE EVERY DAMN DAY!"

Alex crumbled. The walls she had built to protect her self fell, raw emotion showed clearly on her face.

"Is that what you think of me? A burden?" Alex whispered.

Nikita's words had hurt more then if she were to be shot a hundred tomes in the chest. She could have heard that from anyone else and it wouldn't have fazed her. But Nikita was different. Nikita was the only person Alex couldn't bear to disappoint.

"THAT'S ALL YOU ARE! THE PRINCESS, MS. ALEXANDRA UDINOV ALWAYS GETTING INTO TROUBLE! ALWAYS NEEDING SAVING!"

Alex's fists clenched. Deep down she knew Nikita wasn't meaning what she was saying but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Get out." Alex hissed.

Nikita stayed put. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not leaving until -" But she stopped suddenly when she came face to face with the barrel of Alex's GOLCK 17.

"Get out of my house now." The Russian spat, her finger resting on the trigger ready to shoot at a moments notice, "I never want to see your face again. GET. OUT. NOW!"

Nikita stepped away from Alex and backed slowly towards the door, Alex keeping the gun aimed at her chest. With one last look at her partner Nikita whipped the door open and slammed it behind her.

**End of chapter 8! I'm very very very proud of how this chapter played out! I LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE REVIEW TO SEE MORE DRAMA! (and you know action, sex, nerdness... the usual.)**

**REVIEW! I want to know if you loved this chapter as much as me! Don't worry chapter 9 will be here soon! I can't wait to see if Alex and Nikita work out their "issues" but you know thats the good thing about writing your own story! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT! Lol I'm evil please tell me all about it... in a review! Love to all of you! PEACE! (LISTEN TO PARAMORE AND TAYLOR SWIFT!) Night ;)**

**~ Emily :)**


	10. Chapter 9

_**One last mission**_

**A Nikita fanfiction**

**Scribbled down on a napkin at like 4:30 am by me! (Emily!)**

**I'm so so so so happy to see my 17 reviews! I read them all like everyday! This chapter will be very... uh fun? Well I don't know you tell me. The crew will be a little dismembered and Amanda will make her attack! (Well not Amanda really) catching the gang off guard. So with out any further a-do I give you chapter 9!**

Nikita came flying down the stairs knocking over a multi billion dollar sculpture in the process.

"Micheal," The assassin hissed, "Lets go, we can find Amanda by ourselves. Birkoff, Sonya, Sam pack up the equipment and get it in the car now!" Nikita left the house without another word. Sam looked enquiringly up towards the bedroom Nikita had just stormed out of.

"Uh guys I'll be right back. I'm going to go find Alex." Sam said to the group worried for his girlfriend.

Micheal nodded as he looked at the place Nikita had been standing.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm going to go talk to Nikita." He mumbled as he made his way over the shattered remains of the glass to the front door.

Sam disappeared up the steps once Micheal was gone and hurried down the hall to the master bedroom.

He heard two gun shots and ran the rest of the way. Shoving the door open Sam called,

"Alex? Alex are you alright? I heard gun fire!"

Alex was sitting on the edge of the king sized bed her gun clenched between her hands looking straight ahead, a look of stone plastered on her face. Sam looked around the room searching for the damage done by the shots that had been fired. He finally spotted the two bullet holes right in the image of Nikita and Alex on the beach. Both shots had passed right through Nikita's face and torso.

"Alex." He whispered slowly walking towards the Russian, "What happened?"

Alex stood up so quickly Sam could barely follow her movements.

"That bitch." Alex hissed disdain clearly showing on her face, "Just accused me of using drugs again because she found our box of progress!"

Sam looked over at the bed and he saw the box the couple kept to remind themselves of every time they were stronger then the temptation to use drugs.

"Alex it was just probably a small misunderstanding." Sam said taking another step closer to the steaming women.

"No Sam!" Alex hollered, "Now I finally know what Nikita thinks about me! She sees me as baggage! The wink link in the group! A burden!"

Rage coursed through Alex's veins, she spun back towards the picture and emptied a clip into the place Nikita used to stand. She continued to pull the trigger long after she was out of ammo. Alex collapsed to the ground tears streaming down her face and buried her face into her hands. Sam immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled Alex into his chest. He slowly rocked them back and forward and whispered words of comfort into her hair as he drew patterns on Alex's back as she continued to sob into his chest.

Nikita kicked the car door as hard as she could, once, twice, a third time. She was raising her leg for another when Micheal pulled her away,

"Nikita," He said as she struggled to get away from him, "Whats wrong?"

"Everything!" She screamed finally breaking free of Micheal's tight grip, "Every fucking thing in our entire fucking lives Micheal! Alex is just... Agh!" She hollered kicking the door again.

"Talk to me." He whispered.

"Alex is using again Micheal! That's what she has been hiding! This entire time she has been lying straight to my face Micheal! And she even had the nerve to say to me that the pills weren't hers! How stupid does she think I am! She has a box of pain pills under her bed and I'm just so post to assume that they aren't hers! Who's could they be? Sam's! He was never an addict! I'm just to damn frustrated right now!" She clenched her fists together so hard her fingernails pierced her skin.

"Calm down." Micheal whispered slowly pulling Nikita to his side. "Just breath"

"I have eyes on the Russian." Richard whispered into his com, "Should I take the shot or should I eliminate the cleaner?"

"Keep your eyes on the girl!" Amun hissed, "But don't hurt her. I need her alive"

"What about the others?" The sniper asked slowly moving his scope to find the second target.

"Do not kill anyone Richard. Alexandra and her friends do not need to know we are here."

**OK I know very anti climatic! Sorry! And sorry this was soooo unbelievably late! I promise the next one (which will come out sometime around the return of Gray's anatomy) will be better! (P.s if you don't know when Gray's comes back go and Google it!) Love you all!**

**~Emily :)**


End file.
